<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Deathly Blue by PauleenAnne</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23854108">Deathly Blue</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PauleenAnne/pseuds/PauleenAnne'>PauleenAnne</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Code Vein (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Tragedy, Gen, Gender Neutral Character, Heirs | Bad Ending (Code Vein), Implied/Referenced Character Death, POV Second Person, Spoilers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:28:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,014</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23854108</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PauleenAnne/pseuds/PauleenAnne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You always wonder; who does he see when he looks at you?</p><p> </p><p>And you have answers—all that come from your anxious mind, but still entirely possible.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Louis &amp; Protagonist (Code Vein)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Deathly Blue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ummm, I'm not used to this kind of POV but I wanted to have the protagonist as gender neutral as possible so it's up to the reader. And also, I've finished Code Vein last year and went back for the (ugh) DLC so, some terms or events may be a little hazy. But of course, this is a fanfic and is entirely out of canon (well, some bits of it since I still follow through the end). You can read this with shipping googles or as a gen fic, it goes fine either way. I made this through a sprint (I've always wanted to do a CV fic, but chickened out for a few times) so this is entirely un-betaed (not that I have one lol).</p><p>Anyway! Read and leave your thoughts. I'm just glad to contribute a little something in this small fandom cause I really liked the lore.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You always wonder; who does he see when he looks at you?</p><p>And you have answers—all that come from your anxious mind, but still entirely possible.</p><p>He might see blue eyes instead, that kind of blue that belongs to only one person. One that died quite some time ago, but the presence of that person still haunts those that are left to fend for themselves in this cruel world. Then, your locks may look silver instead, glinting against any light that hits it, and are those that he’s taken to brushing with gentle hands.</p><p>Or maybe, what he sees is someone that embodies his faults. So much that he feels like he has to stay by your side at all times, protecting you when he couldn’t protect her. After all, you are reckless and have no sense of preservation (or so that’s what your band of misfits is saying, teasing and scolding you depending on the situation). He thinks it’s some sort of penance—atonement for his sins, as you heard him quietly pray when he thought no one was nearby to listen.</p><p>You’re too scared to ask for verification or any sort of rejection of the ideas that have taken root in your head. As much as you wish to have those thoughts be forgotten, tossed away into the corners of this vast world each time you die, they stay and stay like a persistent stain.</p><p>So, yet again, when you’re left alone and awake before the day that decides everything, you’re mulling over these thoughts. At the same time, you’re thinking about the duty you have as you look at the red mist that sways and vanishes as soon as it reaches a certain altitude.</p><p>Will you have the strength to take it on, especially with your anxious thoughts that make you unsure and perhaps a little bitter?</p><p>You want to escape—you can.</p><p>There’s no one holding you back, and they’ve pretty much retired to their own quarters for tonight with the excuse of resting in order to be on tip-top shape tomorrow. You’re capable of running quite fast, especially with all that you’ve been through. You can survive because of your unique standing as the successor of <em>her</em> blood.</p><p>Then again, this twisted world that everyone got used to might not be the same even if you leave. If they ever succeed in defeating Silva, the only one keeping the horrors outside at bay, someone has to take his place and sit at the throne. And it strikes at your heart when you envision Louis closing his ruby-eyes for eternity when it should be you there, instead.</p><p>You didn’t have anything to lose.</p><p>So, it might as well be you who will bear the cross should the time come. It should be you, but when you feel the kiss of the very blade you once had the opportunity to sharpen and admire, you’re reminded of how weak you are.</p><p>Your consciousness is slipping even before the blood gushes out of your chest like a morbid fountain. It’s like a flickering light bulb, turning on and off without any certainty. Your memories are hazy after Silva turns to ash, but you try and swim against the mist that tries to swallow your mind.</p><p>You remember taking everything inside of you that you feel too full. You remember being unable to take the pressure that’s tearing you from the inside when you’re already bursting at the seams before all of this. Then, it’s like your body’s on autopilot.</p><p>It’s strange how everything slows down the moment Enduring Crimson slices through your flesh from a stab at the back. And it makes you see and feel so clearly—from the blue miasma surrounding you to the blue blood that pools on the cobblestones, mixing with the red blood in the spaces between (you still don’t know if you hate it or not).</p><p>You feel someone’s cheek on your shoulder that’s immediately followed by something soaking through your veil. Still, the brush of curled, silky locks at the nape of your neck makes a shiver run through you despite everything, and the warm breath on your skin gives rise to goosebumps.</p><p>“I’m sorry.”</p><p>Your body instinctively knows it’s <em>him</em> even before you hear his grief-stricken voice. It’s fine, you’d like to say, but your mouth wouldn’t open. You can’t even scream as the blade moves, bringing pain as the cold metal slides through your injured flesh once again. You just can’t move your own body, even in the slowness that makes you think you have all the time in the world.</p><p>You fall because that’s what gravity does, pulling you down to make you feel grounded even when you don’t want to.</p><p>The stones are rough and cold and sharp on some edges, cutting through your skin. But not that it matters in the least, because you’re dying, anyway.</p><p>You failed.</p><p>The looks on their faces must be what you’ve imagined the previous night. Disappointed. Louis’ expression couldn’t probably compare with theirs, because he must be thinking that he failed, once again, and couldn’t attain complete redemption with your death. He must feel that his life is nothing short of tragic—having to repeat almost the same circumstances that always leaves him feeling angry at himself.</p><p>Then again, this is your mind running wild with the assumptions that will never be rejected nor approved. You’re too imaginative, and to top it off, you’re an overthinker (probably the reason why you couldn’t take everything and go berserk). It’s a deadly combination for the one who has to bear such an important task.</p><p>But even then, just before your (surely, blue) eyes close, letting yourself be engulfed in the darkness of oblivion, you wonder.</p><p>Who does he see when he looks down at you, with blue blood and blue eyes, surrounded by nothing but blue, blue, <em>blue</em>—like the tragedy the color brings to this world where red represents life and blue, death.</p><p>You want Louis to read your wild mind and answer you.</p><p>Who?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>